mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart Wiidux
Mario Kart Wiidux is my redux of Mario Kart Wii, the only Mario Kart game that I actually hate. In this game, I fix some of the problems that cause me to hate Mario Kart Wii. Roster BMario.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi ParatroopaNSMB.png|Paratroopa Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Cranky Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Cranky Kong Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Luma - Super Mario Galaxy.png|Luma Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Daisy.png|Daisy Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Toadette111.png|Toadette Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline Cappy - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Cappy Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro SledgeBroNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Fly Guy - Mario Kart 7.png|Fly Guy Items Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell Borderless Phantom Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ghost Item Box Rain Cloud - Mario Kart Wii.png|Rain Cloud POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Starman Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower Ice Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Ice Flower Lucky Seven - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lucky Seven Piranha Plant - Mario Kart Wii.png|Piranha Plant Boomerang Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boomerang Flower Yoshi Egg - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Egg Heart - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Heart Bowser Shell - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Bowser Shell Giant Banana - Mario Kart- Double Dash!! Artwork.png|Giant Banana Differences from Mario Kart Wii I have made some changes to fix my problems with Mario Kart Wii. Gameplay Differences *Drifting has reverted to its Mario Kart DS iteration, allowing players to snake again. This technique can be used to avoid Spiny Shells. *Double Dash mode returns, where players can relive the Double Dash!! dream. *Item Select is added. Roster Differences *Baby Peach and Baby Daisy are removed. *Petey Piranha, Paratroopa, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Sledge Bro, Luma, Cranky Kong, Pauline, and Cappy are added. Item Differences *The Fake Item Box and Thunder Cloud from the original are removed from this redux. *The Boo, Poison Mushroom, Rain Cloud, Lucky Seven, Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Piranha Plant, Boomerang Flower, and Ghost Item Box are added to the game. *The Triple Banana is replaced with the Banana Bunch. *The items have been rebalanced so that the rubberbanding is far less severe (e.g. less Spiny Shells appearing). This way, having 12 racers works much better than it did in the original. *Special Items from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! are added to the game. *Triple Green Shells and Triple Red Shells line up behind the kart instead of orbiting it. Category:Blog posts